If I Stay
by anastasiawrites
Summary: You see, somethings don't work out like we plan them too. For Madelyn "Mel" Stevens, her do-to list was: graduate and get the hell away from Massachusetts and return to Seattle to attend UOW, but one simple threat could jeopardize it all. Dark and evil thing's have been lurking around Spencers Academy and it's prime target is a new girl with a keen gift she has yet to discover. R&R
1. Welcome to Spencers Academy

**Hi! So this is my first story here and I must say I'm a BIG ****Covenant fan! I'm currently watching it now xD but I would love feedback and reviews! **

**Also, chapter one won't be rated R but further along there will be warnings when content will be graphic. And I have labeled this story M for a reason, so as you read along you will transgression into more heaiver and more raunchier, gruesome, and opinionated adult themes. I am an adult writer lol 21 years old to be exact and I I don't want my readers to feel uncomfortable in the slightest so I will have a author note that should be read at every chapter if something is going to be set with an adult setting. Thank you!**

_Disclamer: I do not own the rights nor this movie, I am simply writing FF in my own AU._

Enjoy!

Ana-

* * *

_Please don't puke. You can do this—keep it down. _My face was hunched down into the toilet bowl as my mouth watered with nausea. Trickles of sweat fell from my forehead as it glistened in vitality. _Oh, god…this is it._ The awful taste of acid and tomato soup came up and poured into the toilet before me. Gagging on the taste as it burned the back of my throat. I wiped my mouth then took a brisk of fresh air as my stomach seemed to calm down. Never again will I eat tomato soup with the flu; it was bad enough I was puking my brains out at 3:00 in the morning. I force my body to stand as I glance around my bathroom. A little vomit was smeared on the side of the toilet bowl but other than that I kept a well-rounded job of keeping most of it inside the bowl. Moving to open the cabinets before me I reach for a purple wash cloth then rinse it under the faucet, letting warm water soak in before washing my face and mouth.

Hastily brushing my teeth then rinsing with a minty mouth wash I clean up the rest of the mess and flick off the bathroom light as I head back out into my room. The alarm clock reads 3:45 now so I don't make any more decisions about staying awake any longer._ Good morning! It's 104.7 Kiss-FM and you're listening to John Jay and Rich! Time to wake up and get going on this beautiful sunny day folks! We got a lil' number for you all coming up and that's: Iggy Azalea's 'trouble' featuring Jennifer Hudson!_ My eyes are weary but somehow I manage to slowly open them and reach over to switch off the music playing from my alarm clock. A deep breath slips through the cracks of my lips and I push aside the covers to make my way into the bathroom. I wash my face with warm water, especially rubbing the cloth over my eyes so they can properly wake up. Staring at my reflection I see a pale face that is round, and two peering icy blue eyes, high cheek bones, pink plump lips that somehow look darker every morning, and soft mousy brown locks that fall just past my elbows.

Throwing my hair into a pony tail I mess with my bangs and side pieces before glancing down at the required uniform for my first day at Spencer's Academy. I've added just a small coat of mascara and burts-bees chap stick before giving the nod of reassurance. Wistful I shrug then kick my boot into the carpet and bite my lip reticently—I wish I knew at least someone; a familiar face wouldn't be so bad would it?

Heading into the kitchen I pop the fridge open and pull out a water bottle. Mom must have left for work already—first day on the job as a diagnostic medical sonographer, or (Ultrasound technician) in shorter terms. I spot a peanut butter granola bar on the counter with a pink note attached. _Mel, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wish you good luck on your first day but I know you'll do great and make friends in no time! I might be home late so if you're hungry you can order a pizza. Just take it out of the mason-jar on top of the fridge. I love you baby! –Mom. _I smile and silently wish mom good luck on her first day. I rip a piece off the granola bar packaging as I slide into my car, I open it up then begin eating. Puking last night really parched my appetite and most of my sickness. The fever was gone and all I was left with was a cough now. As I make my way down the road I drive at a steady pace, I don't want to get there too early but I don't wanna be late either. When I arrived the building looked older then time itself. It truly was a remarkable beauty I must admit. Each pillar was mastered in an art work that sculptors could only dream of. Peering over the lawn I spot the parking lot and head in that direction. Without a problem I find a space and pull right in. I turn to the passenger seat and grab my bag and binder before making my exit.

Locking the door behind me I glance down at the map before me. It was only four classes and this was my senior year so by god I was going to learn my way around! This door has to lead to advanced trigonometry, _just keep looking for room 101_ I thought. _**Ooof!**_ Dropping my binder I quickly reach down to collect the sundry items in a quick shamefaced manor as I hurry to apologize, "I'm so sorry…honestly, I wasn't really watching where I was going. I'm just trying to find room 101." I admit like any other mundane girl, but my face reads the expression of dolefulness. My rushing was stopped as the person I so rudely bumped into kneeled before me. It was a guy.

He smiled and I paused, _oh god he isn't mad? _

"It's quite alright," he began, "you read Tess of the d'Urbervilles?" He questioned aloud. I stared briefly then pursed a smile, "it's my favorite." I gushingly admit as I peer into his azure eyes as I took the book from him then placed it back into my arms. He extends a hand out, I gingerly wait then take it as the stranger helps me up. With a soft murmur I note a _thank you_.

"Chase," he started, "Chase Collins," He pursed his lips into a line and as we shook hands my palm felt tiny and breakable. Honestly I was relieved to get it back as his stare was intense but inscrutable. Chase carried himself well, he was clean cut, and his hair was brown and finely styled. Biting my lip I grin, "Madelyn Stevens but Mel is fine." I preferred Mel always.

"You said you were looking for room 101, correct? I can show you the way," Chase offered, and it was an offer I couldn't refuse. Following along I keep my gaze forward, it was my only way to keep a steady mind of how awkward I felt.

"It's your first day I presume?"

_Why were all his answers so query?_ I deemed silently.

"Yes," I answered. Heading down the hallway was less crowed than I pictured. Maybe people didn't typically prefer advance trig, possibly why the halls were minimized with about fifteen people.

"You like math?" Chase asked.

Trying not to laugh I shook my head, "uh, no. I'm just good at it but it isn't my favorite." I admitted.

"Oh? What do you like?"

"English."

He awed like that surprised him. Coming up to room 101 I felt a wave of relaxation flutter through my stomach. "Well, here we are," he coyly chuckled. Reaching for the knob I was stopped as he had reached for it and turned it open for me.

"After you," he motioned.

I turn to thank him, "thank you for your help."

With just a smile he nodded before walking away.

_Welcome to Spencer's_, I jeeringly thought.


	2. Meet Me At Nickys

**Here is chapter two! I hope you like it and pleaseeee leave a review (: they make my day. **

**Ana-**

* * *

After first period ended I found myself in the girl's bathroom, hovering over the fact that I surely didn't belong in a place filled with narcissistic rich kids that drove mustangs and carried Michael Kors purses around compared to my worn down satchel I've carried since eleven. Mom thought its uniqueness would define the fact that it was also made on an Indian reservation in Nevada. Humble yet incentive, and somehow that made me feel more of a catalyst than a radical mundane girl stuck in a world of where happiness is bought with lifeless objects. An echo of gossiping voices filtered the bathroom as two girls in perfect perfection came in to glance at the mirror hanging on the bricked wall. _Did they really think their appearance would change over the period of one class?_ I quipped silently.

"How are you and Caleb doing by the way?" A girl with dark hair and mocha colored skin asked as she flipped her silky hair back. She was insanely gorgeous, she had a slim but curvy figure, and freshly glossed lips as she smiled wide that held pearly white teeth.

"Not so good. He's been really clingy lately and it's been a major turn off," her blonde friend replied as she applied some blush to her cheeks. Compared to her friend she had a slender frame but long blonde hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to fit her well. Realizing I've been hiding in the bathroom stall I fake a flush and decide not to spy on them through the crack of the bathroom anymore. Avoiding eye contact was something I was rather good at. I turned my back as I washed my hands in the marble sink then ripped off a sheet of paper to dry them with.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" The dark haired girl asks.

_Damn._

"Yeah, I just transferred from Jefferson Academy." I replied.

"Seattle?" The blonde quizzically asked.

I nodded and clutched my binder to my chest, "Hi, I'm Madelyn Stevens but Mel is fine." I add.

"Hi! I'm Sarah Wenham and this is Kate Tunney. Oh, I remember when I was the new girl. Don't worry it gets easier." She giggled and I flushed.

"How is your first day going so far?" Kate questioned.

I paused for a second then scoffed down a laugh, "it's alright so far." I guess my answer wasn't too convincing as their expressions didn't believe a single word I said.

"Do you live on campus?" said Kate.

"No, I live at home with my mom still."

"Well hey if you want a couple of us are going out to Nicky's tonight." Sarah interjected.

"You're more than welcomed to come." Kate proposed.

"What's 'Nicky's?'" I wondered aloud. Sarah grinned and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, "it's a bar but everyone is welcomed." She added.

"Let me get your number so I can text you!" Sarah said as she pulled out her iPhone IOS 6 in a hot pink cover with a big Barbie label across.

"Ready?" I ask. "It's: 206-217-2319." Sarah types it in and I notice Kate does the same thing as well.

"Alright I'll give you a text and I can pick you up about 7:00 so be ready and send me your address."

After I wave goodbye to Kate and Sarah I realize I just possibly made two new friends and I was going to be hanging out tonight at a bar. Maybe mom was right, the possibilities of making friends here than in Seattle was a lot easier. Heading towards my locker I find it but it's being blocked by some guy in a jocks jacket. He has an oblong face and long curly hair and a bunch of guys are standing around with the same jackets on. My stomach drops and I pace my footsteps, I swallow a gulp and bite my lip as I approach my locker.

"Excuse me," I murmur, "but you're blocking my locker." I politely say because trouble was the last thing I wanted, especially from a bunch of jocks.

The guy blocking my locker looks my way and coyly looks down and quips.

"Oh am I? Well I don't see your name on it," he cheekily says with a smirk. I look around with a deadpan expression then scoff.

"I'm glad you're aware of it then," I retort. A couple of his dump jock friends began laughing then stopped as the guy turned and gave them an evil look of _'shut up'_ then turned back around.

"Well aren't you a bit petulant?" His sardonic tone isn't making me drop my guard anytime soon.

"I need to get into my locker so can you just please move!" I'm brash but I don't care at this point.

"Why don't you make me little girl," he mocks. The _'Ooooh'_ from his stupid friends in the background made my cheeks flare up and the blood rushed to my face in anger. I roll my eyes and turn to leave but am stopped as I feel my arm being grabbed and turned around by force as I now face this jerk.

"I'll move if you give me a kiss," he winked and flashed a wicked sneer.

"I wouldn't kiss you even if we we're the last man and woman alive on the planet! I'm glowering as I jerk back my arm and away from his reach, "and don't you ever touch me again!" I say with satire. The jock before me now scowling at me with scornful eyes stepped forward and laughed and in a flash pushed me back into the lockers and knocked down my binder, sending papers everywhere. _You have got to be kidding me_…I muse.

"Learn your place new girl," he sourly said as he and his friends laughed hysterically as they walked away.

"Good job Aaron!" One of his friends high fived.

_Aaron…I'll have to remember that name. _

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and embarrassingly kneel down to pick everything up. Collecting everything in a hurry I unlock my locker combination then open and place my books inside before grabbing my notebook that had all my homework inside before shutting it and heading towards the parking lot. Reaching inside my bag I pull out my keys and unlock my door, making my way in I place everything on the passenger seat and pull out my phone. I have one message from Sarah. I save her number into my contact list then send her a text back since she asked about my address. Suddenly my phone started to jingle and as I read the caller I.D it said MOM.

Driving down the road I deiced to answer it, "Hi mom."

"Hey! How was your first day?" She said through the muffled sound of the lunch room.

Honestly I didn't feel like elaborating on my day so I lied, "it was great, I met two girls and we're going out tonight to this place called Nicky's." I say.

"That's wonderful baby! See I knew you would make friends!" She cheered through the crunchy sound from her lunch.

"Yeah you were. But I'm driving so I'll text you before I leave, I love you. Have a good rest of your day, bye."

"I love you too and have fun honey!"

After hanging up I pull into the drive way and park. Apart of me was actually looking forward to Nicky's.


	3. Mel & Kate vs Reid & Tyler

Standing in front of the long body mirror I descry at my outfit one last time. Unbuttoning the top three buttons of my long sleeve pink floral chiffon shirt I wore just about every day back home since the weather was so much cooler than it was here in Ipswich. Throwing over a blue cardigan I then tuck in my shirt into my blue skirt; I stop then reach for my black bloomers underneath my bottom drawer—I really didn't feel like having some weirdo lift my skirt up in attempt to see my panties so even if he tried he'd be real disappointed. I add some black stockings to my look and some ankle black boots with a buckle on the side. Messing with my bangs I brush through my hair and decide to leave it as is.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! _Reaching for my phone on the night stand I see the caller I.D and it reads: SARAH I swipe to the left and answer with a, "Hey, I'm ready." I say with a bit of zest in my voice. Hopefully she didn't notice, but I couldn't deny that I was excited—that part was inevitable.

"Great! I'll be at your house in five minutes," Sarah replied.

* * *

Sitting in the back seat of Sarah's car made me feel sick all over again, maybe it was the meeting new people that got to me, but surely this feeling of nervousness killed me inside…and no it wasn't little fluttering butterflies either. Biting my lip as we pull into the parking lot there was two things I noticed right away, number one: it was jammed packed and number two: there was a ton of kids from school here and I felt way underdressed. As Sarah parks I followed her and Kate as they made their way inside the busy joint called Nicky's.

Loud rock music played from the jukebox, people gambling from the pool table, and just a bunch of kids dancing on the dance floor. Approaching an empty table I hear Kate yelling my name.

"Mel, over here!" She motions for me to sit down so I follow and sit next to her. A waiter comes up and pulls out her note pad, she munches on her gum then smiles.

"Hey y'all what can I get for you!"

"I'll have an ice tea!" Kate shouts over the loud music as Sarah nods in agreement that she'll have one as well.

"For you sweetheart?" She looks at me now, waiting.

"Water with lemon." The waiter writes it down then rushes off to the back.

"Where are the guys?" Sarah asked?

"Probably playing pool or something," Kate says as she quickly sends a text.

"Hey babe," A voice says grabbing Kates attention. Kate smiles and looks up as a tall buff figure with long hair bends down and kisses her cheek.

"Sorry I'm late I was getting my bike fixed," he begins, "who's this?"

"Hey!" Sarah exclaims as she rushes into some guys arms to plant a big kiss. Two other guys behind come up and pull out chairs and sit down at our table.

"Just taking care of some family stuff babe don't worry," he said to Sarah as he sat down next to her.

"Guys this is Madelyn," Sarah pointed as she wrapped an arm around me, I couldn't help it but I probably flushed every shade of red known. "She just transferred from Jefferson so she's going to be hanging out with us."

"This is Caleb." Sarah said, "he's my boyfriend." She giggled.

"That's Reid, and Tyler." I wave as I purse my lips together and cross one leg over the other.

"Pogue," He says in a deep luring voice, the only one who introduced himself.

"My beau" Kate laughed a loud.

"Nice to meet you all, but Mel is fine." I remind.

"Madelyn is so beautiful why don't you use it?" Tyler asked. Everyone looked at him, including me and honestly there was a story behind why I shorten my name to my nickname and that reason was because of my father.

I faked a cough then fixed my posture, "when I was a little girl my father would call me Mel and unfortunately he developed pancreatic cancer and passed away before my fifth birthday so I prefer the name Mel than my full name." I gravely say.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Caleb interjects.

"Mel it is!" Tyler added.

"Welcome to the group Mel," Reid said, "you know my grandmother's name was—"

"Shut up!" Everyone in union said.

"You play a little pool, Mel?" Reid comments.

"I dabble a little…"

"Come on leave her alone," Caleb said.

"Caleb let's play some foosball," Pogue said. He and Caleb walked off to the foosball table and Sarah followed behind.

"We'll go easy on her." Tyler laughs.

"Come on, girl's vs boys?" Kate challenged aloud.

"Team up with her Kate," Reid asks.

"Alright I will and when we kick your ass you have to be our slaves for the entire day!" Kate says, "We can take them Mel, what do you say? Me and you vs. Reid and Tyler?"

I don't know what possessed me but I nodded and grabbed a pool stick.

"You're on!"

Lining up the pool balls the boys so graciously let us go first, I guess to them chivalry wasn't dead after all. I take off my cardigan and take a deep breath before looking for my perfect shot. Before I find it I lean down and make my aim, I block out all the noise and in a single shot hit 5 balls in. I stand up and find another position before making my aim again and boom, knocking in 3 more balls. As I stood up and walked over to Kate who could barely control her laughter she high fived me and as the guys went next they were actually really impressive.

By the end of the game it was a close call, it was up to me now to win the game. The shot was almost an impossible shot and I probably wasn't going to make it in. Looking around at my options I find a spot that might work and lean down and slowly but steadily I shoot the ball and to my surprise it goes in!

"We WON!" Kate cheers!

I stand and rush over to her as we do a little victory dance.

"Damn girl I had no idea you were a boss at pool!?" Sarah asks from behind.

"I'm not really; I just like to play in my spare time." I admit.

"That was pretty impressive!" Reid says.

"Next time I want you on my team!" Tyler laughs.

"I'm going to use the bathroom I'll be right back," I say. Moving away from the crowd I follow the signs that say bathroom that lead to the back. Drinking a lot of water has really gone right through me. Once I find it I try to open the door but its locked so I assume someone is in there so I decide to wait until their done.

"That was pretty impressive," a voice says. In a whiplash I turn around to see Chase.

I smile, "you saw that?"

"Everyone in the bar did." He chuckles with a drink in his hand.

"You know I've been trying to find you all day," He admits coyly. _He's been looking for me_? I blush and can't help but feel the ping of flattery bouncing through my stomach.

"Well here I am," I titter softly.

"I'd like to take you out to dinner," he begins, "how does Friday sound?"

"Like a date?" I question.

"Yes Mel, like a date." He cheekily responded.

I bite my lip and let out a deep breath, "okay."

Chase smiles and takes a sip of his drink, "I'll need your number."

After I put my number into his phone I met back up with Sarah and Kate. I didn't feel like telling them about what just happened so I plan on telling them tomorrow during lunch. Something about Chase seemed dangerous and that scared me, but at the same time it was sexy and it turned me on…I wanted to tell my new found friends but what would they think?

* * *

**And that's chapter three! Please leave a review, what do you like or don't like? What do you think will happen or not happen? Defiantly FEEDBACK! I'm going to try to get out a chapter at least every other day (: SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I REALLY WOULD LOVE TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING OR HOW THE STORY IS DOING!**

**-Ana**


End file.
